Una lección al corazon
by lony-chan
Summary: Bella quiere darle una lección a su madre para ver si cambia, ella es un nueva en forks y decide meterse a clases de musica ahi conoce al ayudante de maestro un ex estudiante que viene de la militarizada ¿que pasara con el plan de Bella? y ¿cuando ellos se conozcan?
1. Capítulo 0: prologo

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS ESTE FIC LO HICIMOS ENTRE UNA DE MIS AMIGAS Y YO. ASI QUE AMBAS SOMOS AUTORAS DE ESTE FIC Y NOS PUEDEN DAR SUJERENCIAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS SON DE LA GRAN Stephenie Meyer NOSOTRAS SOLO ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA XD**

* * *

**Prologo: Una lección**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba bajando del vuelo que me traía con mi padre, amaba a mi madre pero no la soportaba era algo "_especial_" me había dicho que no viniera que no la dejara pero no aguantaba mas esa vida llena de sufrimientos.

**FLASHBLAK**

- ¡Por favor Bella no te vayas! –casi lo dijo gritando

-lo siento Renee pero ya me canse –bufe

-cambiare te lo prometo –recuerdo que lo dijo con cara de desesperación

-cuando cambies volveré…. ¡Adiós mama te amo! –y me subí al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto de Phoenix a un nuevo inicio

**FIN FLASHBLAK**

En ese momento salí de mis pensamientos por Charlie.

-¡Bella! Te he extrañado mucho- lo vi muy feliz con los ojos ya cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. –qué bueno que decidiste venir y dejar a la loca de tu madre –eso me hizo enojar ya que ni mama no estaba loca

- ¡CHARLIE! –Lo regañe –no tienes derecho a hablarle así de ella y te recuerdo que solo es por un tiempo para que Renee aprenda una lección.

* * *

vale he aqui el primer capitulo va besotes cuidese


	2. Chapter 1: El regalo perfecto

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS ESTE FIC LO HICIMOS ENTRE UNA DE MIS AMIGAS Y YO. ASI QUE AMBAS SOMOS AUTORAS DE ESTE FIC Y NOS PUEDEN DAR SUJERENCIAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS NO LO COPIEN SIN NUESTRO CONSENTIMIENTO PORFA Y GRACIAS POR LEERLO**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS SON DE LA GRAN Stephenie Meyer NOSOTRAS SOLO ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGALO PERFECTO**

**BELLA POV**

Ya habíamos llegado a casa casi no habíamos hablado durante el trayecto supongo que le llegaron mis palabras a Charlie ya que solo me había dicho.

-¿como vas en la escuela?

-bien -ya que así era yo era muy buena estudiante no la mejor pero casi y le comentaría algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo -oye Charlie -le dije un poco apenada porque quien sabe como iba a reaccionar ante la noticia

-si bella -dijo con la mirada hacia la carretera y con voz despreocupada

-me gustaría entrar a clases d-de... -me quede pensando si le diré o no

-¿a clases de que bella? -dijo con voz algo fuerte

-a clases d-de música -dije soltándolo todo el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta

-claro bella, ya lo habia pesado, ya que a ti te gusta mucho cantar... -hizo una pausa -espero que te guste la escuela donde estudiaras

-si, gracias

subí a mi cuarto que dijo Charlie que me correspondía comencé a desempacar después de eso empece a leer mi libro favorito "hija de humo y hueso" en eso tocaron mi puerta

-ya esta la cena bella -dijo Charlie del otro lado ya que todavía no pasaba encargue pizza, de bienvenida por cierto ¿puedes salir un momento a la calle? -pregunto sonaba algo feliz pero mi solo empezó a buscar la respuesta lógica para su felicidad

-claro, Charlie, enseguida bajo -anuncie despreocupada

deje mi libro en la cama y baje las escaleras, con mucho cuidado para no caer porque yo desde pequeña era muy torpe. en la mesa estaba la pizza "_supongo que hawaiana ya que era mi preferida_" y Charlie estaba afuera, sali y en la acera estaba un Beetle color negro un poco usado pero era hermoso

-wow Charlie, te compraste un carro nuevo -dije sorprendida tocando el esplendido coche

-jajaja -rió este -no es para mi Bella, no quiero que vayas a la escuela en la patrulla conmigo, asi que te lo compre -dijo entre risas y tratandose de calmar

-Charlie enserio no es necesario no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi -dije algo avergonsada y encojiendome de hombros

-no bella, no es molestia, ademas ya tiene algunos años -dijo algo molesto

-muchas gracias Charlie el perfecto -exclame muy sorprendida y feliz deseaba ya subirme a manejar

el me respondió con una sonrisa y nos metimos a cenar fue una cena callada. Cuando terminamos le di las gracias y me subi a mi cuarto, mañana tendría un día pesado

-genial -masculle y me tire en la cama

Lo único bueno que me animaba a ir a la escuela era manejar mi carro, habia sido el regalo perfecto


	3. Chapter 2: La escuela y el encuentro

**hola aqui esta el nuevo capi perdon por la tardanza. una amiga y yo somos dueñas del fic.**

**Este fic fue creado por mi, cualquier otro que se paresca es pura coincidencia. Favor de no copiarlo sin mi consentimiento**

**N/a: Nota de la autora,** _pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: LA ESCUELA Y EL ENCUENTRO**

**BELLA POV**

Genial. Mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. Con esos pensamientos desperté en la mañana, lo único que me animaba a ir era poder manejar mi nuevo coche, supongo que Charlie tuvo mucho tiempo para juntar en mi ausencia, ya que tiempo atrás me había mantenido renuente a dejar a Renne, pero debía dejarla para que así ella pudiera cambiar o tan siquiera llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma de que era lo que ella quería verdaderamente, su hija o su diversión… Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mire el reloj en la mesilla de noche.

-Mierda- bufe.

Se me había hecho tarde, bueno en lo que se refería a mí, ya que quería ser puntual en mi primer día y además de que debía pasar al modulo de información y así obtener mi horario. Con esos pensamientos me metí a la ducha y me quede hasta que el agua caliente se acabó, me vestí en un tiempo record, ya que no me importaba lo que pensaran de mi atuendo ya que uno iba a la escuela no a un desfile de modas, desayune un cuenco de cereal, y descubrí que las llaves de mi nuevo auto se encontraban en la mesa. Tome las llaves, mi chaqueta ya que hacia frio y mi mochila, salí de la casa y me adentre en mi auto.

Tome la carretera y maneje con las indicaciones que me había indicado Charlie, no fue muy difícil encontrar la escuela ya que era la única preparatoria que había por ahí, eran unos edificios color ladrillo, y tenía un cartel que indicaba que esa era la preparatoria de Forks.

Había llegado temprano, supuse, ya que no había muchos autos aparcados, encontré uno cerca de la entrada y espere a que llegaran más autos, en lo que pasaba el tiempo muerto me puse a pensar en lo que me había impulsado a irme con mi padre, los hechos fueron de que Renne se excedió, ya no soportaba más, había sobrepasado los límites y solo lo soportaba por su pasado ya que ella tenía muchos traumas de pequeña, ella me contaba todo , y la trataba de comprender, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos, se había emborrachado hasta dormirse, como cada tercer día, pero mi paciencia llego al límite y le dije que por favor dejara de beber y me dijo que si no me parecía me podía ir cuando quisiera y así lo hice, ella debía de entender, además de que lo único que quería ella era el bien, jamás me habían importado sus preferencias… Me sobresalte cuando vi que el estacionamiento había empezado a llenarse y baje del auto, me fui hasta el modulo de información, era una oficina pequeña, con 3 cubículos y solo estaba ocupado uno, genial, la secretaria era una señora regordeta, que me saludo amablemente.

-Hola.- Salude yo, tratando de parecer educada.

-Hola.- Me saludo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, soy de nuevo ingreso…-dije cuando me interrumpió

-Ohh¡ Tú debes ser la hija del jefe Swan verdad?- solo eso pasaba en los pueblos pequeños, _"vaya que rápido se corrió el rumor"_ pensé.-Aquí está tu horario de clases, y este es para las firmas de los maestros correspondientes.-Me dijo entregándome 2 papeles.- Y este último es de tus clases de música, recuerda que son clases extracurriculares, por lo que son fuera del horario de clases, en la primera hora no se cobra, si te quieres quedar para la segunda tienes, que pagar, es una cantidad mínima y es para poder establecer esa clase, como una materia obligatoria, ya que no hay instrumentos para todos los alumnos, son 3 días a la semana con el profesor Aro.

-Gracias.- respondí yo con un tono sorpresivo.

Cuando salí de la pequeña oficina, había empezado a hacer frio por lo que fui hacia mi auto, tome mi mochila y me puse mi chaqueta y fui hacia mi primera clase, en el edificio 3, fui tan rápido como pude ya que era algo torpe y me podría caer, cuando de repente tropecé y me estampe contra un cuerpo cálido con un olor delicioso. Me aparte sin querer hacerlo y alce la vista para ver quien había sido mi salvador, fue como lo llame ya que si no me hubiera estrellado contra él, me hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo. Wow, pero que hombre, estaba muy guapo, jamás me había interesado mucho en los jóvenes, ya que siempre estaba preocupada por mi mamá, pero enserio wow, era alto 1.80 supongo y su cabello un poco corto perfectamente arreglado color cobrizo y un par de ojos verdes, muy fríos pude deducir, su voz fría me saco de mi trance.

-Ten más cuidado al caminar.- Me dijo, con un tono muy serio y enojado.

-Lo siento y… gracias.- Dije yo a modo de respuesta un poco avergonzada, sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

-Y ¿cuál se supone que es el agradecimiento?- Me dijo con un tono burlón.

-Por… por.-tartamudee,¡¿Por qué me pasaba esto ni siquiera conocía al tipo y estaba muy nerviosa?¡.- Porque si no hubiera chocado contra ti me hubiera caído de bruces.- logre decir ya casi sin aliento por lo rápido que habían salido mis palabras.

-ok - me contesto de modo un tanto altanero

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan - me presente

- Eso ya lo sé, eres la chica nueva, un juguete nuevo, con el que todos estarán fascinados por un tiempo como siempre, cuando algo nuevo viene por acá, nada especial, los rumores corren como pólvora - Me respondió con el mismo tono de antes.

Yo me sentí mal, ¿qué le había hecho yo para que me tratara con semejante manera? Así que respondí del mismo tono con el que él me había hablado.

-¿Por qué me hablas así, no te he hecho nada y además ya pedí disculpas? -contradije a sus insultos

-porque así es siempre, al rato te vas a creer la gran cosa y luego te votaran por algo mejor, y si ya no tienes nada más que decir me marcho, adiós.- me dijo y quede estupefacta. Maldito, que mierda le pasaba, yo no le había hecho nada ¿o sí?.

Y sin dejar de pensar en ese momento en que vi esos fríos ojos verdes me dirigí hacia el edificio 3 ese fue el encuentro que no quiero volver a recordar. Llego al edificio 3, cuando de repente llega un chico con el cabello negro y lentes de estatura media

-¡Hola!- me saludo con una expresión sonriente.- Debes de ser la chica nueva Isabella Swan, yo soy Ben. – me dijo


End file.
